End of Axis Powers
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Mereka kalah perang. Mereka merenungkan nasib mereka. Apa mereka akan bunuh diri bersama, karena kalah? RnR please! No pair, just friendship


The End of Axis Powers: Song fic from 2 DSD-Peterpan xD

Disclaimer: (c) Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning: OOC, gaje, sok puitis, aneh, tapi tetap mengharap te

RnR? Wajib!

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu 2 DSD-Peterpan. Langsung nemu ide waktu iseng nyanyi di sekolah xD.

* * *

(All in Ludwig's POV)

Aku hancur. Kami hancur. Segala yang kami miliki hancur. Dan malam ini, kami mengadakan pertemuan terakhir kami. Di basecamp, atas tebing yang dibawahnya langsung menghadap ke laut. Jadi biar bisa langsung bunuh diri bertiga. Kiku duduk di pinggir tebing, dan aku bersama Feliciano di tengah. Aku tak tahu kenapa, kenapa bisa jadi begini. Segala yang aku rancang bertiga jadi hancur. Segala kesempurnaan yang di depan mata langsung hancur. Di sini, kami bertiga menatap langit yang sama. Langit yang sepertinya juga tahu apa dalam hati kami. Langit itu gelap, tak ada bintang yang memancarkan cahayanya. Kami juga, tak ada yang bisa memancarkan senyum di bibir kami. Bahkan, Feli yang ceria dan bodoh itu pun sekarang menangis.

Aku melihat Kiku Honda. Berbeda dengan Feliciano yang manja, dia sangat mandiri dalam penyerangan-penyerangan yang kami lakukan. Dalam waktu singkat, dia bisa menguasai Asia. Partner yang sangat tepat dan cocok untuk kami. Tapi... Hari ini aku tak melihat semangatnya yang dulu berapi-api. Hari ini aku tak mendengar ceritanya yang menggebu-gebu tentang 'adik' barunya itu, Nesia. yang kulihat adalah tatapannya yang kosong, dan menatap katana di pangkuannya. Melihatku serius memperhatikan, Feliciano langsung menyapa Kiku dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku mengikutinya. Inilah kami, tiga orang 'loser' yang dulunya berniat menguasai dunia. Eropa untukku, Afrika untuk Feliciano, dan Asia untuk Kiku. Misi kami untuk menciptakan dunia baru ternyata salah. Misi kami untuk membuat dunia yang setara ternyata salah. Malam tetap tak mau memberikan bintang untuk menyinari keputusasaan kami.

"Ve, apa yang kau pikirkan, Kiku?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan Hindia Belanda-maksudku Indonesia. Dulu aku membohonginya, tertawa di atas penderitaannya dan sekarang dia bisa tertawa di atas penderitaanku. Satu samalah!"

"Tenanglah. Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu. Bukan hanya kau yang berdosa dan menerima imbasnya, kami juga." Kataku.

"Hmm... Apa pendapatmu kalau aku melakukan Harakiri?"

"Jangan vee!" Cegah Feliciano. "Kalau begitu pasti kami akan kehilanganmu!"

"Iya juga ya, aku tak perlu bunuh diri. Aku sudah mati seharusnya, sejak dia menjatuhkan bom atom."

"Kau belum mati. Ingat itu." Aku mencoba menabahkannya.

"Tapi-aku sudah hancur! Tubuhku, hatiku, semuanya! Memang aku yang memulai ini... Tapi kalau bayarannya ini terlalu kejam! Prajuritku sudah banyak yang melakukannya!" Kata Kiku sambil menatap katana itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan dulu tentang itu, ve! Kita sama 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Kita sama. Sama-sama pecundang. Padahal, dulu kita berjaya. Aku dengan lebensraum-ku... Dan Kiku dengan Hakko Ichiunya. Sekarang, semua sudah hilang... Kiku, mungkin dia merasa bersalah dengan menghabiskan nyawa 4000 orang rakyat Indonesia. Memang, aku mengakui kalau dulu kami kejam.

"Ludwig-san, apa bagusnya kalau aku mati?" Kata Kiku sekali lagi. Dia terlalu pesimis, menurutku. Aku juga berpikir untuk bunuh diri, namun. Aku yakin aku pasti berarti, suatu hari nanti. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini...

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku saja ingin mati tapi kutahan aku juga sangat membenci dia, dialah gara-gara kita gagal membuat dunia impian. Dia memang musuhku sejak lama!"

"Siapa?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

Kami hening sekali lagi.

"Vee... Kok kalian sedih terus?" Tanya Feliciano. "Ayo kita makan pasta bareng-bareng! Percayalah, masih ada hari esok!"

Aku kesal pada orang ini. Meski cengeng, dia hanya bisa menangis sebentar lalu bersantai-santai ria. Sepertinya, mudah sekali baginya untuk melupakan masalah seberat ini. Namun, kami iyakan saja tawarannya untuk makan bersama. Sedikit kesedihan dapat kami hilangkan. Ajaib sekali makhluk ini

"Mungkin lebih baik aku tak usah bunuh diri." Kata Kiku Honda sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku lupa kalau aku punya kalian berdua."

"Tentu saja!" Kata Feliciano.

Aku juga tersenyum. Mungkin, ada baiknya kalau kita tak perlu jadi penguasa. Tak perlu jadi penguasa sekalipun, dunia akan tunduk pada kami.

"Ayo, kita nikmati malam terakhir kita!"

"Baiklah!"

Sekarang, kami menceritakan tentang mimpi-mimpi kami, dan upaya-upaya untuk lebih baik dari sekarang. Berkat dia, aku jadi berhasil melupakan segala masalahku, dan menatap masa depan. Benar, katanya. Kami harus percaya hari esok.

"Hei.." Kata Kiku. "Kalian mau janji?"

"Ya?" Tanya aku dan Feliciano bersamaan.

"66 tahun lagi, kita bertemu di sini, untuk membuktikan bahwa kita masih hidup setelah ini. Setuju? Kalianlah teman terbaik yang kupunya."

Kami berdua mengangguk, lalu berpelukan. Tak peduli kami hancur, yang jelas masih ada masa depan.

* * *

66 tahun kemudian...

Aku memandang foto kami bertiga yang dulu. Sebuah foto kebersamaan dan kehancuran yang kami hadapi bersama. 66 tahun ini, aku telah berusaha untuk tak menyiakan hidup, dan... Sekarang aku jadi negara maju yang diakui oleh semuanya. Sekarang, mereka-para musuh- mengalami penurunan mata uang, hanya aku yang stabil. Mereka tak mau mendengar kata-kataku. Dan lihatlah bukti-

Aku baru sadar. Aku mengingat janji waktu itu. Segera aku berlari ke tebing itu. Tak peduli banyak urusan atau apa, namun aku tak boleh melupakan janji, dan melupakan teman.

"Lama sekali, ve!" Kata Feliciano. "Kami sudah mulai dari tadi!"

"Aku kira kau tak datang, Ludwig-san."

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku pasti datang!"

Kami tersenyum. Sekarang, tiga negara putus asa itu telah menjadi negara besar yang maju. Kiku telah melupakan 'mati suri'-nya dan memulai hidup baru dengan caranya, dan dia sukses. Siapa yang tak mengenal mobil buatan Jepang? Siapa yang tak mengenal anim-atau apalah itu. Lalu, Feliciano. Sekarang dia menjadi sasaran banyak turis, dan industrinya juga maju. Begitu juga denganku.

"Aku masih ingat saat aku putus asa di sini, dan kalian menghiburku." Kata Kiku.

"Aku juga ve! Kata-kataku benar 'kan?"

Aku dan Kiku mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku benar-benar mendapat pelajaran berharga bersama kalian," kataku.

"Aku juga," kata Kiku. "Tak ada gunanya berlarut-larut putus asa, kalau masa depan itu pasti ada. Asalkan ada teman di sisimu..."

Kami mengangguk bersamaan. Menghibur di kala putus asa, itulah gunanya teman...

**END**

* * *

A/N: Gimaha (Gimana kumaha)? Cuma asal ketik doang, jadinya beda jauh sama Meaning of War. Tapi sama sih, sama-sama asal ketik. Pokoknya, RnR ajalah... *maksa*


End file.
